over heard
by avoid the mundane
Summary: when the Dalton Warblers and the New direction partake in a exchange programme will a series of overhead conversations lead two boys to discover something they never expected to find in Ohio. but can you really fall in love with some one before you've even spoken to him. disclaimer* the only thing a own here is an over active imagination. the rest belongs to Mr Murphy


**Blaine's POV**

"Wes! If you don't calm down I am going to have to sedate you. I haven't seen you this stresses since Nick and Jeff stole your gravel!" Jeez, you'd think these guys had never performed before. Admittedly I was a little scared too but by the look of his fellow Warblers, this is more than normal stage fright. "What's up guys? I mean we've sung with rival choirs before."

"Firstly, I would appreciate it if we never mentioned the disappearance of Jennifer again, I still wake up screaming sometimes" – Que the matching guilty grins from Nick and Jeff – "and secondly, while you were god-knows-where last night, David and I took the liberty of Youtubing the New Directions last night and these guys are talented, not Lima talented, but like, New York talented… .screwed..

This negative atmosphere is really starting to get on my nerves, today has been too good a day, all my assignments are in, it Friday and I have an awesome Katy Perry number ready to throw at these New Direction kids. It is extremely exasperating dealing with such talented

"Luckily we are also extremely talented, we just have to throw everything we have at these guys, and scare them something serious. Wes, you and the council have us fully prepared and rehearsed, there's nothing more we can do now so relax and let us all just enjoy the pre-"a high male voice interrupted my speech

_"OK guys, as much fun as this pity party seems, I'm afraid, in the name of all that is musical, I'm going to have to shut it down! Argh come on guys, I mean yeah the uniforms are intimidating, yeah, and sure I didn't realise our competitors were form Hogwarts"_

Laughing I looked around for the speaker, unable to identify the intruder until I noticed the sassy voice was being carried through the vent in the wall which separates the senior commons from the Choir room. I caught Wes eye and he gave me the "don'tevenbreathiwanttohearthis" look and everyone seemed to agree as we gathered around the vent listening.

"_My white Boys right! These preppy boys won't know what's hit them when I hit them with the hot chocolate that is my voice" _

_"Thank you Boo."_

_"Yeah, Kurt is right, and if they dare get all up in our faces I swear I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses" _

_"I second that motion, as official bad-ass of the group I reserve the right to smack down on anyone who looks at me funny"_

_Well as long as you don't do anything to get us arrested or worse disqualified from nationals because people deserve to hear me sing and it's my duty as a performer and as a professional to provide the masses with pleasure by using my outstanding and amazing tal-"_

Three female voices and a male joined in with the high pitched boy, and confidence was dripping from their voices, they all sounded like proper divas which is not good because if the warblers lacked anything it was a diva. Despite being told to never judge a book by its cover or in this case a guy by their voice, I was starting to get a bit worried myself. It looked like the rest of the boys shared similar fears, as the words of my talk faded out of the air so did the resulting confidence. At least I thought that was what was worrying them until Thad mouthed "_Lima Heights Adjacent "at_ me. *Snort* Looks like my boys may be scared of these public school kids, not surprising considering they have been in private school for their whole lives. i wont scare that easy though, I've been to public school and I'm pretty sure that the Glee club is made up of the most unpopular, unintimidating kids the school had to offer.

"_Kurtie? Why don't you do that?"_

"_Kiss Rachel? Well I personally don't think it's safe to kiss that big a mouth, I imagine it's like a black hole, Finn is a very brave man" _

" _but its ok, he is professionally trained" I improvised smiling at her._

*Snort* Oh God this boy, "Kurtie" did she call him? Is hilarious and defiantly one the warblers needs to watch out for. Despite them being competition I'm starting to look forward the meeting this guy, a put a face to the voice. He spoke again and the vent got my full attention again, I don't know why but I find his voice extremely fascinating, it's slightly higher than most boys and soft and sweet…

_That's not what I meant anyway, I mean why don't you get with girls, everyone does it! Even me and Santana"_

"_Because I'm a dolphin, remembers sweetie, I like boys"_

"_I know you're a dolphin but I don't understand how you and your unicorn make babies_"

Wait? What? What are they talking about? Dolphins? Unicorns? One this before he definitely just said that he was gay! I don't know why this makes me so happy but it does, perhaps it's the way he says it so casually. Wait! This guy is gay, and clearly out AND still going to McKinley? A public school? I've never met another gay guy who stuck at public school after coming out! Now I really need to meet this guy.

"_Alright everyone take a seat. Now I know that this week's lesson is a little different than normal but I've noticed how complacent all you guys have become, and so I arranged this little exchange to show you just how hard you've got to work in order to win sectionals. We shall spend today…." _

As the teacher continued to talk, the group finally stirred and look at each other with a mixture of emotions

"Well…

"This is going to be interesting" I injected

"yeah, If nothing else. Should we maybe go and introduce ourselves? Wes?" asked Jeff clearly wanting to meet these guys as bad as I do.

"Yes. Ok guys let's do this, I believe in all you Warblers so don't be nervous and lets show them what we've got"


End file.
